


Amai

by Dentss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is British, BAMF Moira, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Everybody has trouble sleeping, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hanzo Shimada has Issues, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Minor Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Minor Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Mom Ana Amari, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Overwatch Recall, Past Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform, Past Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Sad Hanzo Shimada, Slow To Update, Sombra is McCree's Adoptive Sister, Tea, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: Amai: sweetJesse and Hanzo were unacquainted before the recall of Overwatch and, less publicly, Blackwatch. They were strangers, perhaps even enemies, but experience brings men together at times.[Pretty much the peak of my summary skills atm.]





	1. Forewarnings and Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> First two chapters will be the forewarnings/dedication and headcanons, feel free to skip ahead!

Before we start I would like to mention some highly important trigger warnings below. Said trigger warnings will feature at the head of their respective chapters. This story will include:

*Implied sexual content  
*Non-descriptive to descriptive sexual content  
*Past abuse  
*Suicidal thoughts, mentions, past attempts, etc.  
*Self-harm and hatred  
*Low self-esteem  
*Sad stuff  
*Strong language  
*Murder  
*Gore  
*Blood  
*Headcanons  
*LGBTQ+ content  
*Multiple ships  
*Events and plots that don't involve the ship much if at all  
*Slow build ups  
*EDGE  
*Shameless references

The list may update in time.

\---

Dedicated to my ickle sparrow bro Genji / Gnej Shitmanga. Kiddo got me into Overwatch and man am I happy about it.  
Now here's a shameless reference. You were warned.

_"The world has it's plans," McCree cooed, an attempt at reassuring the archer.  
Hanzo met the other's eyes with a sigh. "I want to hold them until they burn through my hands."_


	2. Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>Prologue is next!

I don't believe these are true but I like to imagine these and include them when I write.  
This list will probably update in time!

v v v

*Hanzo has prosthetic legs. He sees the situation to be vastly different to Genji's.

*Mercy's healing technology keeps her looking young.

*McCree looks after everyone unconditionally. He'll keep you safe no matter what, as long as you're not on the enemy team.

*Genji actually can't feel anything that touches his cybernetic parts. His human flesh is fine and he can feel that, but nothing else.

*Most Overwatch members actually have problems sleeping.

*If anyone misbehaves, or does something bad within Overwatch, Ana will find out and she will scorn you like an angry mother and/or grandma. She also urges everyone to eat full meals and vegetables. She mom'd McCree into having manners back in the original Overwatch, too, and still moms him to this day.  
Also, tea parties.

*Soldier really cares about everyone, though he's not as protective and parental as Ana.

*Overwatch is like a family. Some members don't get along, but they're all close despite that.

*Overwatch takes remembrance day very seriously. Yes, this will come into place in the story every now and then but it won't be too major.

*A lot of Overwatch actually have problems with mental health, a lot of them with PTSD but also depression and anxiety. I may explore a few others too, but I don't think I'll tackle them without a lot of good research.

*McCree rarely uses deadeye. It sends him into a depressed state and brings him memories that are less than enjoyable. It also wears him out quite a lot. Zenyatta's ultimate also tires him, but not as badly as McCree's. This applies to most of Overwatch and Talon, but mainly those with a physical ult such as Hanzo, Sombra, McCree, Zen, etc.  
Bastion's or Ana's ult are examples of ults that don't tire out the


End file.
